A Different Kind of Greaser
by Cherry0214
Summary: What happens when the whole book didn't happen? Instead of Pony running away, Darry beats him badly for staying out late. And what happens when the gang sees it all? SLASH!
1. Darry's Mistake

WARNINGS: SLASH!!! There will be slash, because there isn't a lot of slash in The Outsiders fanfiction, and there should be a lot!!! Maybe this will inspire people. There will be language and child abuse, don't like, don't read.

DISCLAIMER: The Outsiders belongs totally to S.E. Hinton. She is a great author! I own the plot...go me.

A/N: This takes place right before Darry smacks Ponyboy. This is all taken directly from the book.

"Where the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?" He was madder that I'd seen him in a long time. I shook my head wordlessly.

"Well, its two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out after you. Where were you, Ponyboy?" –his voice was rising- "Where in the almighty universe were you?"

It sounded dumb, even to me, when I stammered, "I...went to sleep in the lot..."

"You want?" He was shouting, and Sodapop sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Ponyboy," He said sleepily, "Where ya been?"

I didn't mean to." I pleaded with Darry. "I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off..."

I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and afraid to all the police because something like that could get you two thrown in a boys' home so quick it'd make your head spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy, what on earth is the matter with you? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on."

I felt hot tears of anger and frustration rising. "I said I didn't mean to..."

"I didn't mean to!" Darry shouted, and I almost shook "I didn't think! I forgot! That's all I ever head out of you! Can't you think of anything?"

"Darry..." Sodapop began, but Darry turned on him. "You keep your mouth shut! I'm sick and tired of hearin' you stick up for him."

_**THIS IS WHERE IT CHANGES!!!!! THIS IS WHERE I TAKE OVER!!!!**_

"Darry...don't yell at him...he didn't do anything wrong," I said calmly, not wanting to lose my cool.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Darry yelled. None of us noticed the door open and fours people walk in and freeze in the doorway. "YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL, YOU BASTARD!" Darry suddenly yelled. I flinched as though I had been hit. Then I did get hit, and that hurt worse than anything I had ever felt.

But it didn't stop at one slap. Darry grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall, and my head hit the wood hard. Through the stars in my vision I saw a fist coming at me, and I slumped to the ground in a heap. The blows kept coming, and I felt hard boots in my chest. Vaguely I heard shouting and after what seemed like forever Darry was off of me. Looking up, through my daze, I saw Steve crouching by me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, DARRY!" I heard Two-bit yell.

Turning my head slowly and carefully I looked to where Dally had Darry pinned on the ground. Sodapop was standing there with a glazed over look in his eyes, shock very evident in his face. Darry looked at me and realization of what he just did set in his face and he struggled to get free from Dally. Once he did he crawled over to me and touched my shoulder (I had sat up by now, Steve's hand on the small of my back helping me balance) and I flinched as though I had been hit again.

"Oh, god, Ponyboy..." He trailed off, trying to reach for me again, but I scooted backwards, pushing myself against the wall. I could feel blood running down my face and knew I was more beat up that Johnny had ever been, which is saying something. Steve crawled over to me and began whispering to me, rubbing my arm slightly. It surprised me how nice he was being to me.

"Come on, Pony, try to stand," He whispered. I tried, but I was in such a daze, and I fell back to my knees. Carefully Steve put his arm around my back and under one armpit, slinging my left arm over his shoulders. Carefully Steve helped me rise unsteadily and lead me out of the house and down the steps. After a few moments Johnny, Two-bit, and Dally leading Sodapop came out the door.

When we were all in the T-bird Dally borrowed from someone. I was too tired to ask who. I sat in the back seat, Steve on one side of me, Johnny on the other. Dally was driving, and in the front with him was Two-bit. Next to Johnny in the back was Sodapop, who, from what I can remember, was still in a dazed state.

After a while we pulled up to Two-bit's house and I remembered that his mother and sister were gone away for about a month. I tried to move but my head gave a very painful throb and I leaned back, moaning slightly in pain.

"Two-bit, get Soda inside...he looks like he's going to be sick," Steve said. With a sigh he added, "I'll get Ponyboy inside." After moments of nothing I felt myself being lifted and I lost consciousness.

A/N: I have had this written for a long time, and since I haven't updated anything else in a while, I thought I would post this to keep you busy. I have been so f-ing busy lately, I apologize a google times. It's been very hectic here at my place, I am SOOO sorry! I will have all stories updated NO LATER than Monday. Probably even before. PLEASE review! This story is un-betaed, but I will probably have the rest of the chapters with a beta.

-Cherry

Squirrels will rule the world. Remember, be kind to them, and do not steal their nuts.


	2. Everyone has to break

WARNINGS: SLASH!!! I love slash!!! There will be abuse in this story along with swearing. Anything else I miss...uh...sorry?

DISLAIMER: S.E. Hinton wrote this wonderful book, which I have been obsessed with since 7th grade when we read it. I got 100's on everything, and knew the book better than the teacher. It was all good fun.

A/N: Look, I know the book is in Pony's POV, but I don't want it like that anymore, so I'm switching to an all-knowing 3ed person POV. (Ahem, mine) Here is the lest of greasers, so you don't get SUPER confused if you don't know the story well:

Ponyboy Curtis: 14 years old. In our story I want him 15 though, so there you go.

Sodapop Curtis: Ponyboy's older brother. Dropped out of high school and works at ADX gas station with best friend Steve.

Steve Randal: Soda's best friend. Always gave the impression that he hated Ponyboy and thought he was a tag along little brother.

Darry Curtis: Pony's oldest brother. "Tough as nail" Didn't go to collage because of lack of money.

Two-Bit Mathews: Oldest member of the gang. Very funny, always has to add his two-bits worth (hence the name) and loves Mickey Mouse. (Who doesn't?)

Johnny Cade: Pony's best friend. Abusive family.

Dally Winston: No 'real' family, toughest of the gang. Loves Johnny like a brother

Please enjoy.

Chapter 2: Everyone has to break

"Soda?" Two-bit tried talking to Sodapop as he sat on the couch, staring at nothing, thinking only god knows what. His eyes were glazed over and he looked miles away. When Sodapop didn't respond Two-bit looked to where Johnny sat on the ground leaning against the wall, and where Dally was whispering in his ear.

Steve had gone into Two-bit's room to lay Ponyboy on the bed and to clean him up a bit. The question everyone was wondering was:

"Why?" Sodapop finally said something since everything happened. Everyone in the room turned their heads quickly to look at him, and Two-bit put an arm around his shoulder to comfort him, though it didn't seem to be helping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one knew the answer to Soda's question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve brought Ponyboy into the room and as carefully as he could set the unconscious teen on the bed. A low pain-filled moan came from Ponyboy's mouth and Steve winced at the sound of it. It pained Steve, the hard greaser, to hear Pony moan. Gently Steve removed Ponyboy's shirt, and gasped at the sight that met his eyes. There were bruises littering his chest and stomach, and a small gash on his upper stomach.

"Oh, Ponyboy, what did he do to you?" Steve whispered to himself.

Steve bent down so his face was close to Pony's chest and ran his hands on the bruised flesh. Doing this send shivers through his body and he wondered how this 15 year old teen had such an affect on him. He decided he was going to need some things to clean his wounds so Steve made his way out to the living room where everyone else was sitting, waiting for his word.

As soon as he walked into the room Soda stood, tears welling in his eyes. Johnny looked up and Dally stood, wanting to be strong for Johnny. Two-bit looked up at Steve, waiting for him to say something, wondering if there was something he could do to help. Everyone loved Ponyboy, even if they didn't let on, even Dally. He was the baby of the gang, the only one that had any kind of future.

"How is he?" Dally asked, a look of worry on his face. There was no hiding it any longer that he cared for Ponyboy.

"He's got bruises on his face and his stomach and a his chest. He's also got this cut on his stomach that looks pretty bad."

"What can I do?" Two-bit asked, standing up.

"Do you have anything to clean it with?" Steve asked, never taking his eyes off of Sodapop. Two-bit went to get some cleaning supplies and Soda looked at Steve, tears threatening to fall. Johnny began to cry, mumbling things like 'why him?' and Sodapop had tears falling down his face. But what shocked everyone was when Dally began to sob.

Dally had finally broken.

A/N: Sorry its not a lot. I'm kind of grounded from the computer and I have to get of the computer, so this chapter will also be unbetaed. Sorry. If I don't get the next chapter to A Second Chance, I promise I'll get it up tomorrow morning. I REALLY want to get that was betaed. Ok, ALL of my other stories I have written, I'm just waiting for my beta to send them back to me, so please be patient. Well, review please! Suggestions would be nice. It's like everyone is afraid to give them or something, because I never do.

-Cherry


End file.
